Pokemon: Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel's Adventure
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: During some training, Pikachu, Buizel and Buneary get capture by Team Rocket. They later escape, but get separated from the other Pokemon and their Trainers. Now the three of them have to work together to get back to them. But can they work together without driving each other crazy?


**Pokémon : Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel's Adventure**

 **(Dizzle Ham Ham Writer here again. Man, I've been coming up with a LOT of new fanfics lately. It's mainly cause I been watching a lot of shows or playing the games. My latest fanfic is gonna be a very long one-shot fanfic from the popular game/anime series, Pokemon. This one is based off Diamond and Pearl. One of my favorite sagas. Not just cause it had Buneary, who had a crush on Pikachu, creating one of my favorite couples ever. Okay...it's that exact reason. I REALLY love Lagomorphshipping. Ever since Buneary's first episode. But the couple wasn't the only high point in the series for me. I also really liked Ash's Buizel. Buizel is just so awesome. I really like the episode where Pikachu and Buizel gain a respect for each other and I always thought that Ash should have been the one to catch him first. I can go on and on about how much I love Buizel, Buneary, or Pikachu, but that's not why I'm writing this. Pikachu, Buizel and Buneary were my top 3 favorite Pokémon in the saga, so why not have all three of them in a fanfic together. I'm a little upset no one has done this yet. I really think the three of them can work well together. Oh well. Guess I'll be the first. Yes there will be a lot of Pikachu x Buneary moments in this story. I'm like that. This is also placed somewhere in the middle of Diamond and Pearl saga. I don't really care when. Use your head, people. Okay, this has been going long enough. Let's get this story on the road.)**

 **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

It was another day for Ash, Brock, Dawn, and all of their Pokémon. Before heading to the next city, everyone has decided to take a break on a part of a forest. The gang decided to take out all of their Pokémon and let them have some fun. Ash's Pokémon were Turtwig, Chimchar, Staravia, Buizel, Gligar and of course, Pikachu. Brock's Pokémon were Croguk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny. Dawn's Pokémon were Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Ambipom. (I know that's not all the Pokémon and some of these guys evolved, but I'm trying to set the story at a certain time.) While some of the Pokémon were playing or having a snack, some were taking the time to train themselves.

A little farther from where everyone else was, Pikachu was out practicing some of his moves on a rock. Watching him train was Buneary, the cute rabbit Pokémon who has had a crush on Pikachu since the first time she sawed him, and Buizel, the super tough water weasel who used to be Dawn's Pokemon, but was later trained for Ash's Aipom, who's now Ambipom. Buneary always likes to watch Pikachu train, while Buizel just observes with his arms crossed trying to see if Pikachu can impress him.

(Also, on a side note, the Pokémon will be understandable, obviously. Cause typing "Pika! Pika!" "Bun! Bunear!" and "Bui! Bui!" would be stupid and confusing.)

"Okay. Here I go." Pikachu said facing the giant rock. He then had his tail glow white. "IRON...TAIL!"

Pikachu uses his Iron Tail to break the giant rock into pieces with ease.

"Alright. Still got it." Pikachu said with a confident smile.

Buneary and Buizel then walked over to Pikachu.

"Wow! Your Iron Tail is soooo amazing." Buneary said gleefully.

"Thanks Buneary." Pikachu said smiling.

"I must admit, you're Iron Tail is impressive." Buizel said. "But it's not all that."

"Buizel." Pikachu said looking concern.

"I'm mean, it's not like my...Sonic Boom." Buizel said. Then he jumped up in the air and used his Sonic Boom attack to break another rock next to the one Pikachu broke. He then landed on the ground, crossing his arms and smirking.

"That's how it's done." Buizel said.

"Pretty good." Pikachu said.

"Pretty good? That was awesome." Buizel stated.

"Yeah. You're pretty awesome." Buneary said.

"Thank you." Buizel said happy.

But then Buneary went over and got close to Pikachu.

"But not as awesome as Pikachu." Buneary said with a sparkle in her eyes. Then she started to cuddle up with Pikachu and nuzzling him. This started to make Pikachu blush a bit. "Pikachu here is just so cool. So so cool."

"Bun...Buneary!" Pikachu said blushing. "You don't have to cuddle me like this all the time."

"Of course you'd think that." Buizel protested.

Pikachu then ask Buneary to let him go. Then went over to Buizel.

"What do you mean by that?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll admit, you're skills have improved, but not all that much." Buizel said. "I'm still the better fighter."

"Better fighter?" Pikachu and Buneary said not too happy.

"Don't forget. When we first met, I battle you and won. Even after two battles and a type advantage."

Pikachu started to get a bit angry. But then change to him being calm.

"True. You did beat me the first time, but I recall beating you the second time." Pikachu said with smirking. "Volt Tackle vs Aqua Jet!"

"I remember. I was in that battle too." Buneary said. "Even though I was knocked out."

"Grrr...that was a fluke." Buizel said. "I'll take you on one-on-one right now and beat you."

"Bring it on." Pikachu said with sparks coming from his cheeks.

Pikachu and Buizel stared down at each other as they were about to fight. But then Buneary jumped in the middle of them and stop them.

"Stop you two." Buneary shouted stretching her paws out. "You two don't have to fight each other right now. So save it for later."

"Tch!" Buizel said before turning his head the other way.

"I guess you're right Buneary." Pikachu said calming down. "Sorry Buizel."

"Whatever." Buizel said crossing his arms again.

"You're acting a bit cruel today." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being...Buizel." Buneary said to Pikachu.

"I think you're right about that. Haha." Pikachu said laughing a bit.

"Well that figures." Buizel said looking about Pikachu and Buneary.

"Figures what?" Pikachu asked.

"Figures that you would listen to her. You didn't want to lose in front of your "girlfriend"." Buizel said with a sly look on his face.

Hearing the word, girlfriend, made both Pikachu and Buneary's faces red.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Pikachu and Buneary shouted with red faces.

Buneary then covered her face with her fluff.

"Eeekkk!" Buneary said covering her face still.

"It's not...we aren't...she not...umm..." Pikachu didn't know what to say.

Sure Pikachu knew Buneary liked him and Pikachu is fond of Buneary. But he doesn't truly know his feeling for her just yet. So it's not like he doesn't like her. It's just complicated.

"Oh this is rich. You don't even know what you guys are." Buizel said still looking sly.

"Least I got someone that likes me." Pikachu comment. "What about you?"

"Like I care." Buizel replied. "I don't need a girl cramping my style."

Buizel then started to walk off.

"Man. What is with him today?" Pikachu said.

Buneary was still silent and covering her face with her fluff. She started liking the idea of her being Pikachu's girlfriend. She actually started to daydream for a moment. Her daydream was Pikachu holding her paws and staring at her eyes.

"Buneary, I'm so glad I met you." Dream Pikachu said. "You're the best girlfriend a Pokémon could have."

"Ooh Pikachu." Dream Buneary said. "It's only because you are the best boyfriend. Let's be together forever."

Now returning to reality, Buneary was twisting and turning with the idea of being Pikachu's girlfriend still in her head. Her eyes were still close.

"*sigh* Pikachu's girlfriend." Buneary said gleefully.

Then Buneary opened her eyes to realize that Pikachu wasn't near her. Pikachu was actually forwarding Buizel to see where he was heading.

"Buizel, hold on. I'm not done talking." Pikachu said.

"Hey! Wait up, you two." Buneary pleaded.

Buneary their hopped quickly to catch up with Pikachu and Buizel. The three then stopped and faced a tree with a couple of apples hanging on top of it. Pikachu and Buneary were a little curious why Buizel stopped here.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get an apple from this tree." Buizel said. "Water...Gun!"

Buizel then used his Water Gun and aimed at one other stems of the apple. He broke the stem holding one of the apples and an apple came falling down. He then caught it with one of his paw.

"Heh! See that? Perfect accuracy!" Buizel said.

"You know, you could have gonna two more apples for us." Pikachu said.

"Did you guys asked?" Buizel replied.

Pikachu and Buneary look at each other for a second and realized that they didn't ask him to get some apples. So they decided this time to do so.

"Can you get some apples for us, please?" Buneary asked Buizel.

"Meh. Get them yourself." Buizel replied before taking a bite out of his apple.

"Ah! You're so rude." Buneary said flustered.

"Don't mind him. I'll get us some apples." Pikachu said.

He then spotted two close apples from the trees. Now he now knows where to aim. He jumped up and used Thunderbolt and blasted the stems of the two apples. The two apples fell down and Pikachu caught both of them.

"Guess I have perfect accuracy too, ay Buizel?" Pikachu said smiling.

"Tch! Whatever." Buizel said trying not to be impressed and taking more bites out of his apple.

"Here you go, Buneary." Pikachu said giving one of the apples to Buneary.

"Why thank you, Pikachu." Buneary said happily. "You're a true gentle Pokemon. Unlike some Pokemon." Buneary said that while giving Buizel a sour look.

"Like I care if others think I'm not gentle." Buizel said. "I preferred to be the seen as the strong guy."

Buizel finished off his apple, while Pikachu and Buneary still were eating their apples.

"You know, it's not bad to have a soft spot." Pikachu stated. "You don't always have to seem like the tough guy all the time."

"That may work for you and some other Buizels, but not this Buizel." Buizel told him.

"So you...always been like this?" Buneary asked.

Buizel was silent for a moment before he answered her.

"If you're not strong, others that are stronger than you may stomp on you like dirt." Buizel said.

"Huh?" Pikachu and Buneary said tilting their heads.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"N...Nothing! Don't worry about it." Buizel said.

Buizel wanted to drop the subject, but Pikachu still had a curious look on his face.

"I wonder what's up." Pikachu thought "Did something happen to him in the past he doesn't want to talk about?"

After a while, Pikachu and Buneary finish their apples.

"We should get back to Ash and others." Buizel said.

"Right. Let's go." Pikachu said agreed.

They were about to head back to camp, but then Buneary felt that she heard something. She had both of her ears up.

"Wait!" Buneary said with concern. "I think I hear something nearby."

"Huh?" Pikachu and Buizel said.

"Something good or something bad?" Buizel asked.

"I'm not sure." Buneary said.

"The last time you did this was when..." Pikachu said.

Before he could finish, and giant robot claw grabbed all of them.

"Gah!" All three Pokémon shouted.

"What the?" Buizel shouted. "What's got a hold of us?"

"I give you one guess." Pikachu said to Buizel.

The three heard some maniacal laughter and turned around to see Hot Air Balloon with a green basket and the balloon itself was a giant Meowth Head. So at this point, it was pretty obvious who it was. It was none other than Jesse, James, and Meowth, AKA Team Rocket.

"Hahaha! Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jesse said.

"Seems that we not only caught Pikachu, but two of his little friends." James said.

"Haha! Not too bad, if I say so myself." Meowth said.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary shouted out in Pokémon (since humans can't really understand Pokémon).

"Don't these guys ever quit?" Buizel said.

"I've been asking that question for a LONG time." Pikachu replied.

The metal claw then pulls the three in and throws them into a steel cage.

"Once again, we finally caught Pikachu." Team Rocket shouted.

"HEY! Let me and my friends go!" Pikachu shouted in Pokemon.

"Pikachu's asking us to let him and his pals go." Meowth said. "As if we would ever do that."

"It should know us better by now." Jesse said before laughing.

"We'll listen to no thunder mouse. Or his bunny fluke and wet weasel friends." James said.

"Bunny fluke?!" Buneary said angry.

"Wet weasel?!" Buizel said also ticked off. "Oh. I am SOOOO Water Pulsing their faces when I get out of this."

The balloon then started to flew in the air with the three still in the cage.

"Okay! Time to use Thund..." Pikachu started to spark up his cheeks and use Thunderbolt. But before he could Buizel stopped them.

"No you don't." Buizel said halting Pikachu. "Not while we're still in this cage with you."

"Oh...sorry." Pikachu said before scratching his head. "They usually Pika-Proof these things anyway."

The balloon flew even higher in the air. They were now getting pretty high from the ground. A few minutes in the air, Buneary tried using her ears to punch the cage. It wasn't really working.

"No good." Buneary said. "What do we do?"

Pikachu was crossing his arms trying to think of something, while Buizel was lying down like he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm sure that the "great and mighty" Pikachu will think of something." Buizel said with sarcasm. "Well Pikachu?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Pikachu said in deep thought and scratching his chin.

This wasn't the first time Pikachu had been in this exact situation. Knowing Team Rocket, he also knew that this wasn't gonna be the last time. But out of all times he escaped from Team Rocket, there was always one obvious thing.

"I got an idea." Pikachu said.

"Really?" Buneary said.

"Go on." Buizel said a little interested.

"Remember when I said that they would usually Pika-Proof their stuff, so my Thunderbolt doesn't work?" Pikachu asked. "But, that doesn't mean that they proof this from anything else."

"Continue." Buizel said getting up.

"If we hit it with the right move, we might be able to break this cage down." Pikachu said.

"Okay. Let's me use try something." Buneary said. "ICE...BEEEEEEAM!"

Buneary used her Ice Beam and blast at the bars of the cage. They were frozen in ice.

"That should make it a little easier." Buneary said.

"My turn." Pikachu said. "IRON...TAIL!"

Pikachu's tail turned white and then he used his Iron Tail on the cage. It didn't work.

"Nothing." Pikachu said.

"Let me try." Buizel said getting in front of Pikachu. "Sonic...BOOM!"

Buizel used his Sonic Boom attack and blasted at the bars. Still nothing.

"Tch! No good." Buizel said.

"I'll give it a shot." Buneary said.

Buneary did a Jump Kick on the bars. Still didn't do a thing.

"It's not working." Buneary said.

"Together. On 3." Pikachu said to Buneary and Buizel. The two nodded.

"1...2..." Pikachu, Buizel and Buneary said together. "3!"

The three Iron Tailed, Sonic Boomed, and Jump Kicked the bars and this time, they broke. This also alerted Team Rocket that they broke the cage.

"Waaahhh!" Jesse yelled. "Did they break free?"

"Meowth! I thought you used an enforced iron for the cage." James asked Meowth.

"I thought it would be cheaper to use just regular iron." Meowth stated.

Meanwhile in the cage...

"JAAAIIILLLL BREEEEAK!" Buizel shouted with a determined smile.

"Let's jump for it." Pikachu said.

"Jump?" Buneary said looking surprised. "But we are so high up."

"Do you want to stay here?" Pikachu asked.

"Nope." Buneary and Buizel said.

Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel jumped out of the cage and then were now falling in the air. Team Rocket happens to see them.

"Our passengers have abandon ship." Meowth shouted.

Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary then turned around and face the balloon. They all had angry looks on their faces and Pikachu's cheeks had sparks coming out.

"They don't look too happy." Jesse said scared.

"I'm too familiar with those looks." James said also scared.

"Take this! THUNDER...BOLT!" Pikachu shouted.

"ICE...BEEEEEEAM!" Buneary shouted.

"WATER...PULSE!" Buizel shouted.

Pikachu used his Thunderbolt at the balloon's basket, while Buneary blasted her Ice Beam and Buizel used his Water Pulse. They also aimed at the basket. Which lead to the usual scenario. Team Rocket taking all the attacks and the balloon exploding. Jesse, James, and Meowth are then set flying higher in the sky.

"I thought this was gonna be easier without the twerps and those other Pokémon." Jesse whined.

"Clearly we still underestimate that Pikachu and it's friends resolve." James stated.

"Guess this was bound to happen." Meowth said.

"Bond to happen." Wobbafet said coming out of his Pokeball.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIN." Team Rocket shouted.

Just like that were gone with a spark in the sky. Just like always.

"Heh! Told ya I'd Water Pulse their faces." Buizel said smirking. He then turned around to realize that they were still falling from the skies. "Oh right. We're still falling."

Buizel, as well as Pikachu and Buizel started to scream as they fall more and more down.

"What do we do?" Buneary asked Pikachu while they were still in the air.

"Stay together and try to have a safe crash." Pikachu said.

Pikachu floated to Buneary and got a hold of her.

"I got you Buneary." Pikachu said holding her tight.

Normally Buneary would enjoy this, but not in this kind of situation. Buizel then float over to Pikachu and Buneary and hold onto them.

"And I got the both of you." Buizel said. Buizel looked down to see if they could find a good landing spot like a lake. No dice with that. There were just trees with a lot of leaves. Buizel then had an idea. "Guys, I'm gonna Aqua Jet us over to a branch. Hang on!"

"Okay." Pikachu and Buneary said.

"Aqua...JET!" Buizel shouted.

Buizel then used his Aqua Jet while holding on to Pikachu and Buneary and head to a branch with some leaves. He hit a few of the branches while falling down to the down then the next thing they knew they were falling off the tree and landing on the ground. A little shaken, but okay.

"Uggghhh!" Pikachu said scratching the back of his head. "Man, I hate crash landing. I don't know how Team Rocket handle it every single time."

Pikachu then checked on his friends.

"Hey. You guys okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." Buneary said shaking her ears.

"It takes more than that to put me down." Buizel said stretching a bit. "Where did we drop?"

The three started to look around to see where they were. They were in some forest. They were a lot of trees in the area and a small mountain from the distance.

"I think we're on the other side of the forest." Pikachu stated.

"The other side?" Buneary said tilting her head.

"Yeah. See that mountain over there?" Pikachu said pointing at the mountain. Buneary and Buizel also took a look and sawed it too. "That the mountain we passed before. You guys were in your pokeballs during the time. So you didn't know."

Buizel then jumped up in shocked when he realized something.

"Wait! So we were on the other side of that mountain?" Buizel said shocked. "But that means we are so far from the others now."

"Ahh." Buneary said shocked. "You're right."

"Man, those Team Rocket losers always cause us too much trouble." Buizel said ticked.

"Ah man! Ash and the others might be so worried about us." Pikachu said.

"What do we do?" Buneary asked.

"No use whining about it. We have to get back to the other side and get back with the others." Buizel said.

"I agree." Pikachu said.

"Me too." Buneary said nodding.

Pikachu then close his eyes while crossing his arm.

"It might take a while, but I have no if we all work together, I'm sure we can get back to them. The three of us need to be a team. I know we all can do it."

Pikachu open his eyes and then realized that Buizel and Buneary were already on the move.

"Yeah. Yeah. Teamwork." Buizel shouted not really caring. "You don't need to give a speech on it."

"Hey! Don't run off while Pikachu is giving a speech." Buneary said go after Buizel.

Pikachu then had a sweat drop on his head.

"I'm on a team with the guy I keep butting heads with and the girl who is head over heels for me." Pikachu said to himself. He then did a deep sigh. "Today is gonna be a LONG day for me."

With that said, he ran to catch up with Buneary and Buizel. The three Pokémon began their journey on getting back to the others. They started by walking through the big forest and passes logs, bushes, and even greeted some Pokemon in the area. The three continue to move until they stopped in the entrance of a dark cave by the mountain. A really dark cave.

"This cave looks like it could lead us to the other side of the mountain." Pikachu said.

"It looks dark and creepy." Buneary said while getting behind Pikachu. "Do we have to go in there?"

"It may be the only way to get to the other side of the forest." Pikachu said. "And it may be the only way to get back to our trainers and my friends."

"Hmm...there might be some wild Pokemon are in there." Buizel stated.

"So might be dangerous?" Buneary asked.

"Heh! As Dawn would say, no need to worry." Buizel said. He then turned around closing his eyes with a confidence smile. "Whether big or small, I know for a fact I can handle anything that comes our way. Just stick with me guys and everything will be okay."

When Buizel turned back around and open his eyes, he was shocked to realize that Pikachu and Buneary were already going inside the cave.

"Stay close to me, Buneary." Pikachu said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay Pikachu." Buneary said a bit lovey-dovey.

"Hey! You leaving me behind." Buizel shouted. "What was that about sticking together?"

Even if he was a little ticked, Buizel still followed Pikachu and Buneary inside the cave.

It was true about what Buneary said about the cave looking dark and creepy. It was dark and creepy, but it was bright enough to see inside. The three Pokémon didn't see any Pokemon in the cave. Just a bunch of rock. Pikachu was taking the lead, Buneary was holding to Pikachu's sides, while Buizel was behind them. Buizel was noticing how clingy Buneary was on Pikachu.

"Buneary looks like she's holding on to Pikachu really tight." Buizel thought. "Man, she must be really having it bad for him. I don't know why Pikachu doesn't do anything about it."

Pikachu doesn't mind Buneary holding on to him. But doesn't really know how to feel about it. He also had something else on his mind. It was what Buizel said earlier. He decided to ask him about it. Now was as good a time as any.

"Hey...Buizel?" Pikachu said looking at Buizel.

"Huh? What up?" Buizel asked.

"I have a question to ask you. It's about what you said earlier." Pikachu said. "About being strong or else other stronger than you may stomp on you like dirt. What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah. I was curious about that myself." Buneary said.

Buizel was silent for a few seconds before he said something.

"So, you really what to know what I mean by that, huh?" Buizel said.

"That's why I'm asking." Pikachu said.

"Alright. I'll tell you. Only if you answer a question I have to ask you." Buizel said.

"Wait! I asked you first." Pikachu said.

"Sorry, but that's the deal. That's just how I roll." Buizel said crossing his arms.

"That's not fair." Buneary said a bit peeved.

"It's fine, Buneary." Pikachu said to Buneary. "What is it you wanted to ask Buizel?"

"It about you two." Buizel said. "Are you two a thing or not?"

Hearing that, both Pikachu and Buneary cheeks went red. Redder in Pikachu's case.

"Wha...what?" Pikachu and Buneary shouted.

"Are you two a couple or what?" Buizel asked. "I mean, it's obvious that Buneary here is majorly crushing on you Pikachu. Everyone knows that. But what about you Pikachu?"

"Huh?!" Pikachu said still blushing.

"It seems that sometimes you're fine with Buneary when she near you. But other times when she nuzzling you or fonding over you, you seem awkward about it." Buizel said. "So what's the deal?"

"You're asking me this stuff now?" Pikachu said blushing even more. "Couldn't this wait some other time?"

"Pikachu, you don't have to answer him." Buneary told him.

"Yes he does." Buizel stated. "We can't have him stringing your hopes that he may like you if he doesn't. I hate to be blunt, but I need to know. Better now than later?" Buizel then turns to Pikachu. "So do you care about her or not?"

Pikachu was silent for a moment. So was Buneary. She was afraid of what Pikachu's answer may be. If it was no, then she would feel heartbroken. But after a while, Pikachu finally spoke up.

"The truth is..." Pikachu said. Buneary was still looking worried and Buizel really was waiting to hear his answer. "I don't know."

"Huh?" Buizel and Buneary said.

"I don't know what my feelings are." Pikachu admitted. This made Buneary and Buizel surprise to hear. "I'm...kinda dense when it comes to this stuff. It's not that I don't care about Buneary. I do. I also don't mind some of the nuzzling and hugging. It's just...well..."

"Well what?" Buizel asked.

"Buneary is the first Pokémon that cares about me so much." Pikachu stated. "Well...there was this one time with a Magnamite..."

"Magnamite?" Buneary asked questioning Pikachu.

"Long story. Trust me. It was not working for me." Pikachu said a bit awkward about it. "Anyway, no Pokémon has cared about me so much as Buneary has. So I don't know how to feel about it. I do feel kinda embarrassed that she thinks I'm so great. I don't really think I'm all that special."

"So it's because you don't understand you feelings, you can't give a real answer?" Buizel asked.

Pikachu simply nodded his head.

"I see." Buizel said.

"Buneary, I hope you're not too upset." Pikachu asked Buneary.

"No. It's okay." Buneary said.

"Huh?" Pikachu said a little surprised.

"You said that you don't understand you feelings. That doesn't mean you don't have feelings for me." Buneary said. "That means I still have a chance. So I won't give up hope."

"Buneary..." Pikachu said.

"Look. I know that sometimes I can be much and I know I can make my feelings for you obvious..." Buneary continued. "...but it's not just a small crush. You say you are not really thought you're special. I disagree. I see you in so many battles. You're always so fearless, strong and give it your all when it comes to anything. No matter who your opponent is."

Buneary then started to blush a bit and twisting and turning with her paws over her mouth.

"It's a little embarrassing for me to say, but your always on my mind." Buneary admitted "To me, you are one of the most...no...the most amazing Pokémon I've ever met. So, it okay if you don't really have any feelings for me. Just remember, that I will always have feelings for you." Buneary then glared at Pikachu with a sincere look and sparkles in her eyes. "I couldn't like you any less even if I tried."

After hearing all that, Pikachu's face went completely red.

"Wo...wow!" It was all Pikachu could said. He didn't know that Buneary, nor any Pokémon could care about him so much. It made Pikachu had a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Buizel then slapped Pikachu on the back of his head, which broke the silents. "Owwwww!"

"What is wrong with you?" Buizel said peeved at him.

"Me? You were the one who slapped me." Pikachu said angry.

"Well you needed some sense slapped into you." Buizel said. "Buneary here, thinks the world of you. She's always fonding over you whether it's hugging, cuddling, or talking about you. How could you pass that up?" Buizel then continue to say some more. "Listen, if there is one that I know, it's this. You two should try being together."

"We...should?" Pikachu and Buneary said in unison.

"Yeah. It's clear to Buneary that you are the only one she is gonna like, Pikachu. Ask for Pikachu, you will never find another Pokémon who cares about you so much." Buizel said. "If there is any two that should try to be together, it's you."

"Hmmm..." Pikachu thought.

After Buizel said his peace, Pikachu and Buneary stared at each other. Pikachu then did a light smile and Buneary smiled a bit after seeing his. Then Pikachu went back to looking at Buizel.

"Okay Buizel. I'm pretty sure that qualified as an answer. Now how about you answer my question now." Pikachu said.

"*deep sigh* Fine. Fine. I'll tell you." Buizel said. "It's a bit of a long story."

Buizel then decided to tell Buneary and Pikachu his story. He started flashing back to his past. When his was still just a young Buizel.

"A long time ago when I was still a bit smaller." Buizel said. "I was a bit more sincere and less tougher than the awesome Buizel I am now. Most of the time, I just had fun with other water Pokémon and didn't even train myself."

"You didn't train yourself?" Pikachu said surprised.

"That's surprising since we always see you train." Buneary said.

"Anyway, I did the same thing day in and day out. Until one day, there was this group of Poliwhirls and a Poliwrath was their boss." Buizel said and continued with more. "They just took over the whole area for their own and would beat up anyone in their way. Including me."

Pikachu and Buneary eyes widen after hearing that.

"I tried to stand up to them, but they just beat me down to the ground. Everytime." Buizel said. "I didn't stood a chance against them. It's because I was just too weak. After that day, I start to train myself. Day after day after day. After a long time of training, I felt different, stronger, and confident so I was finally ready to try again. This time, I beat each and everyone of them. Even the Poliwrath boss. After that, the Poliwhirls left and didn't bother anyone ever again. As for me, after that day, I felt different. A somewhat joy. It's turns out, that I enjoy battling a lot. I just enjoy taking on strong opponents and getting stronger from it."

"That's starting to should like the Buizel we know." Pikachu said smiling. Buizel nodded.

"So everytime I faced a tough trainer, I was always ready for battle." Buizel said. "That's why I would always go "Bring it!" when facing someone. That and I would take their fishing rods as a price for beating them."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Pikachu said.

"That was until the day, Piplup beat you and Dawn caught you, right?" Buneary asked.

"Uh huh." Buizel said. "Even thought Piplup was the one who beat me, I admit that I always liked my battle with Pikachu the best."

"Really?" Pikachu said surprised.

"Of course." Buizel said. "You actually gave me a run for my berries."

"Well, I must admit, you were one of the strongest water Pokémon I had ever faced." Pikachu said. "Sure I was down I didn't win, but I found our battle fun."

"Me too, buddy." Buizel said smiling.

"Aww, I wish I could have seen it." Buneary said. She was in her pokeball during the time.

"I don't think you would like to see me lose." Pikachu said scratching the back of his head.

"So, that's why I like to be strong and always stay tough." Buizel said.

"I see. Thanks for telling us the story." Pikachu said.

"It feels like we understand you more." Buneary said.

"Well, you guys are both my teammates. Before and after the trade." Buizel said. "So if there was any one to tell the story, it's you two."

"Huh." Pikachu said. "But you know, there is nothing rough have a soft spot. You don't always have to be the tough guy."

"Like you would know?" Buizel asked.

"Actually...I do." Pikachu said.

"Huh?" Buizel and Buneary said surprised.

"See, believe it or not, a long time ago I didn't really care about anyone." Pikachu said. "Not even Ash."

"What?" Buneary said shocked.

"It's was when I first met Ash. I was to be his partner." Pikachu said. "I wasn't too fond of him at first. So I Thundershock him."

"You...what?" Buneary and Buizel said surprised.

"I shocked him. Several times. As well as the Professor Oak, Ash's Mom, and everyone that came to see him off." Pikachu admitted.

"Pffftt...Hahahahahaha! You actually did that?" Buizel couldn't help but laugh. "And to think, I thought you were always this nice Pokémon."

"Ash's mom called me weird." Pikachu said still feeling awkward.

"Still, it's pretty rebel of you back then." Buizel said smirking.

"Ah hahaha..." Pikachu said laughing awkwardly.

"But you and Ash are so close now. What happen to change you?" Buneary asked.

"Well, it was still pretty much a rocky start." Pikachu said. "Not only do I not like being in a pokeball, but I really didn't like being dragged around places I didn't wanted to go by a rope. I was willing to like me, but I wasn't too fond of him. I didn't even help him try to get his first catch. But then...there was this flock of Spearow." Pikachu then started to have a more serious tone. "The Spearows started to attack Ash and me. I was even enjoyed pretty bad. But Ash was still willing to help me. Even when I was being so mean to him. He took this bike from our old friend Misty, before we became friends. It's a long story. He tried to get me to a Pokemon Center to heal me. But that Spearow flock were still after us."

Buneary and Buizel listened more as Pikachu continued his story.

"One point, Ash crashed the bike and down on the ground." Pikachu continued. "The Spearows were on us. I was scared to death. I could have actually died. Ash...he wasn't afraid. Even when it seemed impossible to escape. He laid out my pokeball telling me to get into it so I can be safe and face the Spearows on his own."

Buneary and Buizel were even more shocked from what they were hearing. But still continued to listen.

"After seeing Ash willing to protect me, even when I was so cruel to him...my body...felt like it moved on his own." Pikachu told them. "I...I couldn't let Ash get hurt because of me. I ran then leap at the Spearows and Thundershocked all of them away."

"Woah." Buizel said amazed.

"After waking up, all the Spearows flew off and me and Ash were hurt, but still alive." Pikachu said. "Ash protected me, so I protected him. Ever since that day, Ash and I have been close ever since. That's why I'm will to help him anyway I can. I'd do anything for him and he would do anything for me." Pikachu then finished the story. "So that the story. The story of me before we started our journey."

Pikachu then looked at Buneary and Buizel, who were crying a waterfall of tears. Buneary then hugged Pikachu.

"That...was the most beautiful story I've ever heard." Buneary said all teary. "I don't think I'll be able to stop crying now."

Buneary was crying so much that she was starting to get tears on Pikachu fur.

"Buneary, you're getting my fur wet." Pikachu shouted.

"T...Typical. It's was obvious that a story like that would start crying over a story like that." Buizel said even if he was crying himself. He tried wiping the tears off, but they still kept coming down. "See...I...perfectly fine." Buizel said lying.

"Don't try hiding you tears from us, Buizel." Buneary said. "Your crying just as bad as I am."

"S...shut up. I wasn't ready for today." Buizel said trying not to weep so much.

"Uhh...will you guys be okay?" Pikachu said concern about his friends.

Buizel and Buneary stopped wiping the tears out their eyes.

"We'll be fine." Buizel said.

"Don't worry about us." Buneary said.

"You guys' good?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. We're fine." Buneary said. "Thanks for telling us that."

"Sure thing." Pikachu said smiling.

"Hey...Pikachu?" Buizel said.

"Huh? What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm sorry about before." Buizel said. "You know how I usually am."

"I'm sorry too." Pikachu said before putting his paw forward to shake Buizel's paws. "Buds?"

Buizel then did a sincere smile and shook Pikachu's paw.

"Buds." Buizel said happily.

"Yay! You made up." Buneary said happily.

"Now, let's get keep going and get back to the others." Pikachu said with a confident smile.

"Yeah!" Buizel and Buneary said confident as well.

So after stories were told and questions were answered, the three decided to continue through the cave. It was started to get really dark. Buneary was starting to have an eerie feeling about this place. She was holding on to Pikachu's tail.

"Ehhhhhhhh..." Buneary said looking dreary. "I'm really not starting to like this cave. I'm starting to get a weird feeling."

"Is your bunny ears telling you something, Bun Bun?" Buizel asked.

"First off, don't call me Bun Bun." Buneary protested to Buizel. But then she turned to Pikachu smiling. "You can call me Bun Bun, Pikachu."

"Ah ha ha ha ha..." Pikachu laughed feeling awkward.

"Of course you would let him call you that." Buizel said as he shook his head. "But serious. Are you hearing something?"

Buneary had both her ears up, but she didn't really hear anything.

"No. Nothing. But I do have a...eerie feeling." Buneary said.

"So you are having an eerie feeling, Bun...eerie." Buizel said trying to make a joke. "Hah! Get it? Bun! Eerie! Haha!"

Pikachu and Buneary just gave Buizel unamused stares.

"Oh come on. I was being funny." Buizel said in a peeved that they didn't get the joke.

"Well, it didn't work." Pikachu said.

Buneary then happen to hear a small sound, which made her shriek.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!" Buneary screamed which alerted Pikachu and Buizel.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu and Buizel asked.

"I think I heard something move." Buneary said.

Pikachu and Buizel looked around to see if they could find out what they heard. But they didn't see a thing. Nothing but rocks.

"I don't see anything." Pikachu said.

"You must be just hearing things." Buizel said. "Guess that's the case for big ears like yours."

"Hey. Don't be rude. I know I heard something." Buneary said in a fit.

While Buizel and Buneary were arguing, Pikachu looked ahead and see what he thinks was a big red eye. This make Pikachu freaked out.

"WAAAHHHHH!" Pikachu shouted.

"What is it Pikachu?" Buneary asked concerned for Pikachu.

"I s...s...saw something over there." Pikachu said freaking. "It look like a big red eye."

"What?!" Buneary said looking scared.

"First Buneary, now you Pikachu?" Buizel said. "Come on. I don't think anything is really..."

Before Buizel could finish that sentence, he felt the cold touch on his back that gave him the shivers

"Bwaaaaaaahhh!" Buizel shouted. "I...think...something touch me."

"You THINK?" Pikachu said to Buizel starting to freak out.

"Okay. Clearly, something is here." Buizel said getting freaked out more by the minute.

"What are we talking? A creepy dark Pokémon or a ghost Pokémon?" Pikachu asked.

Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel stated close to each other and looked at all directions. Then out of nowhere, a Duskull appeared. Not just one Duskull, but seven, eight, fifteen of them. They were all surrounding Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel.

"Ghost Pokemon. Of course." Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel said with sweat drop falling of their heads. Then they all started to screaming.

"They're all Duskulls." Pikachu said. "They must all live in this cave."

The Duskulls continue you surround them. Starting to say things likes "Visitors..." "Three Pokémon from the outside..." "What brings them here to our cave?" Pikachu decided it would wise to tell them.

"We don't want any trouble." Pikachu told them. "My friends and I are trying to get to the other side of them mountain. We were hoping this cave would lead us there."

"Is that really the case?" Buizel asked. "Can we get to the other side here?"

"Hmmm...a way to the other side of the mountain." One of the Duskulls said.

"What kind of way?" Another Duskull said.

"A long way or a short way?" Another Duskull said.

"Is there even a real way?" Another one of the Duskulls said.

The way the Duskulls were talking were making Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel get impatient. Especially Buizel who was tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground.

"Come on! Is there a way out or not?" Buizel said ticked. "We don't have time to wait here."

The Duskulls closed in on Pikachu and the others and stare at them. It made them all feel REALLY uncomfortable. But then the Duskulls backed up and one of them spoke out.

"Maybe HE should know." The Duskull said.

"You mean the boss?" Another one of the Duskull said.

"The boss?" Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel said while tilting their heads.

"Does he really know a way?" A Duskull said.

"He may. Rather he helps them or not, it's up to them." Another Duskull said.

"YES! The boss should know." All the Duskulls said.

"Guess...we have to see this boss guy." Buizel said.

"Okay. Take us to your boss." Pikachu told the Duskulls.

"Very well. Follow us." A Duskull said.

The Duskull all move forward into the cave, while Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel followed them. All three of them felt a little unease. Not just because they were following a bunch of Ghost Pokemon, but they also were questioning who this "boss" character was. Is he tough? Is he scary? Will he even help them? These thoughts were in each other their heads. But they had to get back to their trainers. No matter what. After a few minutes, they started to lead them to a part of the cave with all these clear blue crystals. It was actually quite a beautiful sight.

"WOOAAAHHH!" Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel said surprised.

"Look at all the crystals here." Pikachu said.

"It's so beautiful here." Buneary said smiling.

"Who would have thought dinky-looking cave would have this?" Buizel said rubbing his chin.

"Come. The boss is close by." A Duskull said.

They all continue to walk forward. Well except for Buneary, who stop to admire herself from a crystal mirror on a wall.

"Well, I got to say, I look good." Buneary said winking at her image and posing.

Buizel went over there and lifted her up and took her where they were trying to head.

"Come on Buneary. No time to look at yourself at a mirror." Buizel said with a look.

Buneary had a pouty look in her face. She didn't like Buizel picking him up like the way he was doing it.. If It was Pikachu, it would be different. But it wasn't Pikachu. After another minute of walking, the Duskulls lead them to this large area inside the cave. There were still some crystal around and they saw a huge shadowy figure on a throne-shaped crystal.

"Boss! We have visitors." A Duskull said.

"Visitors, you say?" The shadowy figure said.

The figure then went over to Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel to reveal himself. The boss of all the Duskull was a Dusknoir. Dusknoir is known to be the final evolve form of Duskull and also somewhat the Grim Reaper of the Pokémon world.

"A Dusknoir?" Pikachu shouted. "Your boss is a Dusknoir?"

"That's right. I am their leader, as well as a resident of this cave." Dusknoir said. "I'm not very fond of unwanted visitors."

"We're really sorry." Buneary said. "We're just trying to get back to our friends and our trainers."

Dusknoir reacted for a second when Buneary said "trainers".

"Trainers? Did you said Trainers?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes she did." Buizel said. "We have to get back to them."

Dusknoir was still silent.

"The Duskulls said that you may know a way to the other side of the forest." Pikachu said.

"Yes. I do." Dusknoir said.

"Great. Then can you show us?" Pikachu asked nicely.

"...No." Dusknoir said.

"What?" Pikachu said looking a bit stunned.

"I said no." Dusknoir said in a serious tone. "I said I won't help you."

Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary were shock to hear him say that. They were also not too happy about it.

"Why not?" Pikachu said starting to get angry.

"It's very simple. I refuse to help Pokémon that associate with humans." Dusknoir told him.

"Wha...what's your beef with humans?" Buizel said.

"We Pokémon don't need humans." Dusknoir said. "They are nothing but dead weight to us."

"Dead weight?" Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel shouted angry.

"What good are humans to us?" Dusknoir said. "Humans and Trainers alike, use us Pokémon as tools to satisfy their own needs and fight their battles for them. While we are the ones with all the true power, all humans do is bark orders at. Like we need them to tell us what to do? So, humans are inferior to us Pokemon."

"In...Inferior?!" Pikachu said getting angrier with sparks coming out of his cheeks. "That's not true. Us Pokémon and humans are partners. Equals!"

"Equals? Don't make me laugh." Dusknoir said.

"It's true." Pikachu shouted. "Us Pokémon may have all the power. But humans are the ones that know how we can use it. Right guys?" Pikachu asked Buneary and Buizel. They responded by nodding.

"They also help us push ourselves to become even stronger and do things us Pokémon would never think about doing. Pushing us to the very limit." Buizel said clinching his paws.

"That's right. Humans are our friends." Buneary said.

"Hmpt. So what you saying is that humans and trainers don't use us for their own selfish purposes?" Dusknoir asked.

The three were silent for a bit. Mainly cause it was true that some dark or evil people were out in that world that would actually use Pokemon for evil. But not everyone was like that. Especially not Ash, Dawn, or Brock.

"I'm not gonna lie. I've been around long enough to know that some humans are like that." Pikachu said with his head down. But then lifted it back up. "But not all humans. I've seen many human treat Pokémon like family. Looking out for us, caring for us, helping us when we are injured, giving us more love than we could think possible."

"Those humans much have the lot of you brainwashed." Dusknoir said. Saying that mad something inside Pikachu snapped.

"WE'RE NOT BRAINWASHED!" Pikachu shouted enraged. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HUMANS. I WON'T LET YOU ANYTHING ELSE BAD ABOUT ANY OTHER HUMANS OR TRAINERS."

Dusknoir went silent for a bit. He then turned his back on Pikachu and the others and floated a bit back from them.

"So...you all believe that humans and Pokémon are equals and that they help us get stronger?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes!" Pikachu shouted.

"I see. Then...show me." Dusknoir said turning back around.

"What?" Pikachu said looking a bit confused.

"Battle me. Here and now." Dusknoir said. "Show me this so-called power that these trainers of yours help you obtain. If you can actually beat me, then I will show you the way to the other side."

Dusknoir wanted to battle. After what Pikachu heard was he was saying, Pikachu was already fired up and ready to take him on.

"If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." Pikachu said with sparks coming from his cheeks. "Let's do this right now."

"Pikachu, wait!" Buizel shouted to Pikachu, halting him.

"Huh? What is it, Buizel?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll take him on." Buizel said a look. "Even before Dawn caught me, I had no problem with humans. I was always okay with humans and training with both Dawn and Ash has made me stronger." He then gives out an angry glare at Dusknoir. "This guys, goes against EVERYTHING I believe in. I'm taking him down, personally."

"Buizel..." Pikachu said surprised to hear that.

"If it's alright with you guys, I want to fight this guy." Buneary said.

"Buneary?" Pikachu said shocked.

"But most of your attacks are normal type moves." Buizel said. "He's a ghost type and you would barely be able to do anything. You'll be at a big disadvantage."

"I don't care." Buneary said looking confident. "All those mean things he said, I can't forgive him for that. My life has been much better since Dawn caught me. It's also why I you both in my life. I want to do this."

"Hmm..." Pikachu said not knowing what to do.

"I'll take all three of you on at once." Dusknoir shouted out to them.

"All of us?" Pikachu, Buizel and Buneary said surprised.

"If you three are really that determined to take me own. Then I'm willing to crush all of you." Dusknoir said determined.

Pikachu and the others all stared at each other for a bit then face the Dusknoir. Buizel had a confident smile and was cranking his knuckles. Buneary was bouncing a bit similar to the way Buneary battle Dawn after the second time.

"Heh. So we all get a chance to clobber you." Buizel said smirking. "You just made it easy for us."

"Alright fine. If that's what you want." Pikachu said ready to go.

"But I also have one more rule." Dusknoir said.

"One more rule?" Pikachu said.

"If any of you happen to get knockout and unable to battle, even just one of you, then you can forget about me showing you the way out."

Hearing that made everyone grit their teeth in anger.

"So..if even one of us loses, the whole team loses?" Buneary asked looking concern.

"Tch! Typical!" Pikachu said ticked off more than ever.

Buizel was just as ticked off too. But then took a deep breath and became more calm.

"Pikachu. Buneary. Keep calm." Buizel said.

"Buizel?" Pikachu said looking at Buizel.

"This may seem tough, but there is a very simple situation to this." Buizel said before smiling. "We just don't lose. I wasn't planning to go down anyway."

Buneary and Pikachu look at each other and then smile. They realized that Buizel was right. The simple thing was just not to lose to him.

"You're actually right about that, Buizel." Pikachu said smiling.

"Guess it couldn't be any simpler." Buneary said smiling as well.

"What's taking you?" Dusknoir shouted. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Pikachu looked at Buizel who nodded and then at Buneary who also nodded. So they were all in agreement.

"Okay. We'll take your terms." Pikachu said with determination.

"Very well." Dusknoir said. "Now, MEAN LOOK!"

Before the battle started, Dusknoir used Mean Look on Pikachu, Buizel and Buneary. Mean Look is a move that prevents a Pokémon escaping from a battle (in case you didn't know).

"With Mean Look, none of you can escape until this battle is over." Dusknoir told them. "Your faiths are sealed now."

"Hmpt! Like we we're planning to run away?" Buizel shouted. "Fat chance!"

"We said that we would battle you, and that's what we'll do." Buneary said.

"Now let's hurry up and get this battle started." Pikachu said.

A few Duskulls surround the area to for a crowd. They wanted to see the battle as well. One of the Duskull appeared in the side to be the referee of the battle.

"Alright! We have a battle with our great and powerful boss Dusknoir vs. Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary." The Duskull said. "The battle is over if one of the outsiders is unable to battle or our boss is defeated. Like that's gonna happen."

Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary give that Duskull a sort-of mean look for that last comment. But then they put their focus the battle at hand.

"Ready? START!" Duskull shouted. So the battle has officially began.

"I'll start things off." Dusknoir shouted. "Dark Pulse!"

Dusknoir use his Dark Pulse attack at Pikachu and the others. Pikachu shouted "Guys, dodge it!" Everyone jumped out of the way to easily dodge the Dark Pulse. Then Pikachu went in for the attack.

"Take this. Thunder...BOLT!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu blasted his Thunderbolt at Dusknoir, but he floated up from the blast, avoiding it. Laughing sinisterly

"He dodged it." Pikachu said.

"I'll get him." Buizel said. "Water...GUN!"

Buizel used Water Gun at Dusknoir. But Dusknoir counter it with his own attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir shouted.

Dusknoir's Shadow Ball countered his Water Gun.

"Grrr..." Buizel said angry.

"I'll stop him with this." Buneary said. "Ice...BEEEEEAMMMM!"

Buneary used his Ice Beam at Dusknoir to try to freeze him.

"Oh? An ice attack. Then I'll stop it with this." Dusknoir said. "Will-O-Wisp!"

Dusknoir's used his Will-O-Wisp at Buneary's Ice Beam and reduce it to steam. Seems like Dusknoir has a solution to everyone of the gangs' moves.

"He...stopped my attack." Buneary said a little stunned.

"Dusknoir is stronger than I thought." Buizel said.

"Is this all you three have?" Dusknoir said. "Disappointing."

"We still have a few tricks on our sleeves." Pikachu shouted.

He then dash at Dusknoir to get in for a closer attack.

"Try this." Pikachu shouted as his tail glowed white. This caught Dusknoir a bit by surprised. "IRON...TAIL!"

"Iron tail?!" Dusknoir thought.

Pikachu hit him with his Iron Tail, but Dusknoir blocked it with his arm. It did gave quite the impact.

"Buneary, I'm about to use Aqua Jet." Buizel said. "You know what to do."

"Right." Buneary said nodding.

"Aqua...JET!" Buizel shouted.

Buizel used his Aqua Jet to surround himself with water and charged at Dusknoir. Buneary then shouted "Ice Beam!" and used her Ice Beam to freeze Buizel's Aqua Jet to pure ice. Seeing this, Dusknoir was confused.

"What? She froze her? What is accidental?" Dusknoir said.

"Heh." Pikachu said while smirking. Then Pikachu got out of the way.

Dusknoir then realized that the Ice Block with Buizel in it was coming right at him.

"No. It was intended." Dusknoir realized.

The Ice Aqua Jet made a direct hit on Dusknoir. "Gaaaahhh!" He shouted as he fell to the ground. Buizel then broke free from the ice and got back on his feet with a confident look on his face.

"Heh. How was that Ice Aqua Jet for ya." Buizel said to Dusknoir.

"Ice...Aqua Jet?" Dusknoir said.

"Something that our trainer taught us." Buneary said.

"You're...trainer?" Dusknoir said getting back up. "Then I'm guessing it the same for that Pikachu's Iron Tail."

"It's like I said, trainers help us get stronger." Pikachu told Dusknoir. "Now get ready for more. Buizel! Use Sonic Boom with my Thunderbolt."

"Right!" Buizel shouted.

"Thunder...Sonic Boom!" Pikachu and Buizel shouted.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt in combination with Buizel's Sonic Boom and did some powerful Thundered powered Sonic Boom attack. They got some really good hits on Dusknoir.

"Gah!" Dusknoir shouted.

"Heh! How was that?" Pikachu said with smirk.

"I'm actually pretty impressed." Dusknoir admitted. "But the battle has only just began and I also have a few tricks on my sleeves as well."

Dusknoir then charges at Buizel.

"Coming for me, ay?" Buizel said. "Well, bring it!"

Dusknoir then got out one of his fist as it starts to charge up with electricity, which gave Buizel and the other a big shock.

"Wait! Is that.." Buizel said shocked.

"Buizel! Move it!" Pikachu shouted.

"THUNDER PUNCH!" Dusknoir shouted.

Dusknoir then used his Thunder Punch directly at Buizel and hit him in his chest.

"GAAA-AAAAAHHHH!" Buizel shouted from the pain from the punch.

"BUIZEL!" Pikachu and Buizel shouted see their friend get hit.

Dusknoir's Thunder Punch send Buizel down to the ground in pain from hit. It didn't help that Thunder Punch was also super effective on a Water Type like Buizel.

"He can use Thunder Punch?" Pikachu shouted.

"Are you surprised?" Dusknoir said to Pikachu. "Cause if I were you, I would find it quite...shocking. Ha ha ha. I'm sure you friend got the idea."

"Grrrr..." Pikachu said angry.

"Buizel, are you okay?" Buneary asked lifting him up from the ground.

"I'm...fine." Buizel said trying to get back up. "That Thunder Punch got me by surprised."

"Okay that's it." Buneary said angry at Dusknoir. "Time for...Bounce."

Buneary then used Bounce to jump and the air and was going to attack Dusknoir.

"Buneary! Wait!" Buizel and Pikachu shouted.

Dusknoir didn't even move, he knew he was gonna be fine. When Buneary tried to Bounce on Dusknoir she went right through him.

"What?" Buneary said shocked.

"Didn't you know? Normal attacks got no effect on Ghost type Pokémon." Dusknoir said.

"That's right. I forgot." Buneary admitted.

"Your forgetfulness will cause you." Dusknoir said. "Dark Pulse!"

"Watch out!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu to his fast speed to grab Buneary and move her out of the Dark Pulse's way. He then put her down to the ground.

"You okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Thank you, Pikachu." Buneary said.

"Hmm..." Dusknoir said. "That speed of your is quite impressive. But it won't get you far. Foresight!"

Dusknoir used his Foresight to identified Buneary.

"Foresight? What's he planning?" Buizel said.

"You will find out soon enough." Dusknoir said. "Scary Face!"

Dusknoir used Scary Face to freak out everyone about one. It didn't work much on Pikachu and Buizel, but Buneary was starting to shake in fear.

"Tch! That won't scare us." Buizel said not intimidated.

"Bun...Buneary?" Pikachu said looking at her.

Buizel looked at Buneary as well, and realized how scared Buneary was looking. It looked like she was paralyzed in fear.

"Scared. So scared." Buneary said frightened.

"Buneary!" Pikachu shouted in concern.

"She's frozen in fear." Buizel said.

"Ha. Poor little one." Dusknoir said. "She's in so much fear. But I help lose some of that fear. Shadow Ball!"

Dusknoir used Shadow Ball to attack Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel.

"Pikachu, move it." Buizel said to Pikachu.

Pikachu and Buizel jumped out of that Shadow Ball's way, but Buneary still didn't move and the Shadow Ball was coming right at her.

"Move, Buneary." Pikachu shouted.

"Don't worry. Ghost Attack don't work on Norma...

Before Buizel could finish, the Shadow Ball actually hit Buneary and hurt her.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Buneary shouted.

"WHAT?" Pikachu and Buizel shouted shocked.

Buneary then fell on the ground in pain.

"BUNEARY!" Pikachu shouted.

"I don't get it. Buneary's a normal type. Ghost's attack aren't supposed to affect her." Buizel stated.

"That's where you are wrong." Dusknoir said. "If you remember I used Foresight on your friend. It allows Ghost Type moves to affect her."

"As you can see, the boss here has a move for every situation." A Duskull said. "That's why our boss has never lost a battle. Even with more than one opponent."

"Uggghhh..." Buneary said in pain, but still trying to get up.

"This has been fun, but it's time to end this." Dusknoir said. "Shadow Punch!"

Dusknoir was about to use Shadow Punch to finish Buneary. Because of Foresight, it would still hurt her. If she was hit with it, she could be knockout and unable to battle.

"Buneary! No!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu felt a rush inside his body. He admitted ran to Buneary's direction and went in from of her. He then took the blunt of Dusknoir's Shadow Punch. So that Buneary won't getting hurt.

"AHHHHH!" Pikachu shouted from the punch. Then fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Buneary shouted.

"He...protected his friend?" Dusknoir said in his head.

Buneary then walked over to Pikachu's side. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Pikachu! Why did you take the hit for me?" Buneary cried.

"Ugh...remember what he said." Pikachu said trying to get up. "If one of us loses, we all lose." Pikachu then looked into Buneary's eyes. "Besides, I couldn't bear myself to see you get hurt."

"Pikachu..." Buneary said still a bit teary.

"As sweet as this is, like I said it's time to end this." Dusknoir said. "SHADOW BALL!"

Once again, Dusknoir used Shadow Ball directly at Pikachu and Buneary. They were about to take the hit, but then Buizel went up in front of them and block the attack with his own attack.

"Water...PULSE!" Buizel shouted.

Buizel used his Water Pulse to counter Dusknoir's Shadow Ball. He was in front of Pikachu and Buneary holding the Shadow Ball off with his Water Pulse.

"Grrrr..." Buizel said still holding the blast.

"Buizel!" Pikachu and Buneary shouted.

"What? He's countering my attack." Dusknoir said to himself surprised.

"You know, the two of are starting to drive me crazy." Buizel told them. "It seems like I'm always picking up your slack."

Buizel then put his full force into his Water Pulse and completely took out the Shadow Ball. But after that, he fell on his knees.

"*huff**huff*" Buizel went. He was running out of breath.

"Buizel, are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm starting to run out of juice." Buizel said. "We can't keep this going."

"Your right." Buneary said. "He looks like he still has some fight in him too."

"Remember, if we don't beat him, he won't show us the way to the other side of the mountain, and we won't be able to get to Ash, Dawn, Brock, or our other friends." Pikachu said. "What to do? What to do? I wish Ash was here. He could think of something for me to do to win this battle."

Pikachu thought deep about what he could do to win this battle. He then looked at his surrounds. He looks at a few of the crystals around the battlefield. He then looked up and sawed a crystal on top of him. Lastly, He then looked at crystal with a mirror image of himself. He then sees a shine from his reflection. This gave Pikachu an idea.

"Guys! I think I have a way to beat him." Pikachu said. "It's a bit risky for me, but if it works, it's gonna be a big payoff."

"Wait, "IF" it works?" Buizel asked looking concern.

"We have to take chances." Pikachu said. "I just need you guys to hold him off while I charge up. Can you do that?"

"You can count on me, Pikachu." Buizel said.

"I would do anything for you." Buneary said. "So you can count on me too."

"Thanks guys." Pikachu said.

Buneary then started hoping in front.

"I'll distract him first." Buneary said.

"Are you sure, Buneary?" Buizel asked.

"Don't forget, I'm a coordinator's Pokémon." Buneary said smiling and winking. "I'll be fine."

"O...kay." Pikachu and Buizel said.

Pikachu started looking at Buneary. He never seen her so determined. Pikachu was actually lightly blushing a bit. Seems like he liked this side of Buneary. But then he remember that there was a battle to be fought. So Pikachu focused on charging up the energy he had while Buneary faced Dusknoir.

"Now performing on stage, Buneary." Buneary said as she curtsy.

All the Duskulls watching the battle were saying things like "Performing?" "What does she mean?" "What is she planning?"

"Performing? Hahaha! What are you up to?" Dusknoir said. "Well, no matter. You will be defeated soon enough. Dark Pulse!"

Dusknoir uses his Dark Pulse directly at Buneary. Luckily she easily dodged it by hoping away. She also continued to bounce around the battlefield. This started to confuse Dusknoir.

"What...are you doing?" Dusknoir said confused.

"Like I said, I'm performing." Buneary said as she still bounces around.

"I don't know what you are planning, but it won't work. You hear me?" Dusknoir said. "Dark Pulse!"

Dusknoir used Dark Pulse again, but Buneary still dodged it with ease. Then he tried again, he still missed her. Now Dusknoir was starting to get angry.

"Hold still, will you?" Dusknoir shouted.

Dusknoir then started to blasted more and more Dark Pulses at Buneary. Buneary still easily dodged each blast by bouncing out of the way. Bouncing of the walls, the crystals, and even the ceiling, he just couldn't hit Buneary. Dusknoir was really starting to lose his anger. Buneary, on the other hand, was smiling the whole time she was bouncing out of the way of Dusknoir's attack. The Duskulls were all surprised that their boss hasn't hit her yet. Pikachu and Buizel were watching her dodging the whole time.

"Woah! Check her out." Buizel said a bit excited to Pikachu. "She's dodging so good, Dusknoir can't even get a hit on her."

"I know." Pikachu said excited as well. "Guess all that contest practicing has really helped her out."

Pikachu then stared at Buneary graceful moves and was really starting to feel his heart beat faster. Also, he was starting to blush slightly.

"Wh...why are I getting this feeling in chest?" Pikachu thought. "Buneary...just seems...sort of...different." Pikachu then snapped out of it and focus on charging up his electricity.

Different or not, Dusknoir was really about to lose it and getting tired too.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Dusknoir shouted. "If I can't hit you from a distance, then I'll just have to hit you up close. Shadow Punch!"

Dusknoir dashed at Buneary and charged up his fist for Shadow Punch. Because of Foresight, Buneary can still be hurt by the attack. But Buneary was not afraid.

"Annnnnnd...Bounce!" Buneary shouted.

She jumped directly at it the attack at the very last second, she shouted "Annnnd...Spin!" and she did some spinning and dodge the attack.

"Impossible!" Dusknoir said not believe she was able to dodged it.

When Dusknoir missed, his punch hit the ground. Now Buneary had a good idea in mind.

"Now! Ice...BEEEEEEAAAM!" Buneary shouted.

Buneary used her Ice Beam on Dusknoir's arm and froze it to the ground.

"What?" Dusknoir shouted in fright. "M...My arm! She froze it to the ground."

Dusknoir tried to get his arm out, but it was not working. He then looked up and realized that Buizel was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Hey." Buizel said. "Remember me? The guy you Thunder Punch earlier? Well here's some payback."

Buizel's right paw charged up with a light blue color.

"ICE PUNCH!" Buizel shouted.

Buizel use his Ice Punch to hit Dusknoir in his "Gut Face". Dusknoir really felt that hit.

"GAHHH!" Dusknoir shouted in pain.

"Water Pulse!" Buizel shouted.

He then blasted his Water Pulse at Dusknoir. Another direct hit. Now Buizel was ready for his third attack.

"And now...SPINNING...AQUA...JET!" Buizel shouted.

Buizel then did his signature Spinning Aqua Jet directly at Dusknoir and was going at him.

"Spinning...Aqua Jet?" Dusknoir thought while he was still taking the Spinning Aqua Jet.

The force of the attack may have broken the ice covering Dusknoir arm, but he had taking major damage from Buizel. The attack pushed him back pretty far.

"Hehe! Got him good that time." Buizel said wiping his nose and smirking.

"Nicely done, Buizel." Pikachu said still charging up.

"Did that finish him?" Buneary asked.

Dusknoir was down, but he was not out. He was already getting up. The Duskulls were starting to get concern.

"What's going on?" A Duskull said.

"These three are so strong." Another Duskull said.

"Is the boss actually losing?" One more Duskull said.

Hearing those comments, Dusknoir was enraged when he got out.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Dusknoir shouted. "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO POKEMON WITH TRAINERS. NO MATTER WHAT MOVES THEY HAVE."

"Uh oh! It looks like he about to go for his endgame." Buneary said worrying.

Buneary and Buizel go over to Pikachu, who was still charging up.

"Ummm...Pikachu? Whatever you are planning to do? Now the time to do it." Buizel said looking a bit worried.

"Okay. I'm charged up." Pikachu said finishing up his charging. "Buizel, Buneary, step back. Like I said, this is gonna look risky."

Buneary and Buizel then stepped back from Pikachu. He then looked up at the crystal on top of him. He took a deep breath and then sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Now time for...THUNDER!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu then used Thunder, his strongest electric attack, and blasted electricity to the crystal above him. This was confusing the others that he wasn't aiming for Dusknoir.

"Umm...Pikachu? Buddy? You're not aiming for Dusknoir." Buizel said concerned.

"I know what I'm doing." Pikachu stated.

The crystal above Pikachu was storing more and more of his electric energy on the crystal. Then he stopped and prepared himself.

"Okay. Now to get ready." Pikachu said.

"Get ready for what?" Buneary asked.

The crystal that Pikachu blasted with Thunder was now about to unleash it's energy.

"This." Pikachu responded.

The next thing to happen was the crystal unleashing a blast of pure electricity directly at...Pikachu. That's right, the blast of energy was now blasting Pikachu.

"Gaaahhhh...ahhhh..." Pikachu said trying to resist the pain.

"Pikachu!" Buneary shouted scared.

"You're blasted Thunder at yourself? Was this really part of the plan?" Buizel shouted concern.

Seeing Pikachu getting shocked by his own attack, Dusknoir started laughing.

"Hahaha! So you're taking yourself off? Ha!" Dusknoir said. "Fine by me. It will be fun to watch you faint as you plan fails."

"You're...wrong, Dusknoir." Pikachu said still taking the electric blast.

"Hmm?" Dusknoir said sounding confused.

"This was...all part of my plan." Pikachu said.

"What?" Dusknoir said.

"I just...need to...hold up...a bit longer." Pikachu said taking more electric energy and holding his ground. "I don't...plan...on losing to you. This battle...is too important to lose. We...have to get back...to our trainers. No matter what."

"Pikachu..." Buneary said hearing Pikachu's determination.

"Pikachu..." Buizel said feeling Pikachu's determination.

"Just a bit longer..." Pikachu said storing more energy to his battle. "A little more...annnnnnnnnnddddd..."

At that moment, the crystal stop blasting the electric energy and Pikachu was finish storing electricity to his body. The result, Pikachu shining a metallic gold color all over his body. Seems like his plan. Seeing Pikachu like this, stunned Buizel, Buneary, Dusknoir and the all the Duskulls there.

"ALRIGHT! I DID IT." Pikachu shouted with a determined.

"Woah!" Buizel and Buneary said looking stunned.

"WHA...WHA...WHAT IS THIS?" Dusknoir said sounding scared. "What did you do to yourself?"

"It's called the Electric Armor." Pikachu said. "I channeled all the electricity into my body. Let's just say I'm super charged."

(The Electric Armor. It was first used when Pikachu and Swellow, one of Ash's old flight types, were battling a Lunatone and Solrock. This majority increased Pikachu's speed and power.)

"Electric Armor?! Amazing!" Buizel said in shock and awe.

"Wow...he's soooooo shiny." Buneary said with sparkles in her eyes, liking what she was seeing.

"Buizel, Buneary, leave the rest to me." Pikachu said to them shining bright.

"Umm...sure man. Go for it." Buizel said putting his paws up.

"Whatever you say, dreamy." Buneary said with hearts in her eyes.

Pikachu then walked forward facing Dusknoir with a look that actually made his shake a bit.

"How can such a Pikachu have so much power?" Dusknoir asked himself. "How is he able to still keep fighting. Is his trainer the real reason why he's so strong?"

"Dusknoir. I'm ending this battle, here and now." Pikachu said seriously.

"Grrrr...Electric Armor or not, I'll still make you lose to me." Dusknoir said.

"Well, then we will have to just wait and see." Pikachu said seriously. "Now...Quick Attack!"

Pikachu used his Quick Attack, which was even faster than normal.

"SO FAST!" Buneary and Buizel said surprised.

Pikachu went charging at Dusknoir for his attack, yet Dusknoir didn't flinch.

"HAH! Fool! Didn't you learn from your little friend that normal attacks don't..." Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir thought he was safe, but then, Quick Attack actually hit him and did some great damage to him.

"Im...possible!" Dusknoir shouted from the hit.

Pikachu then backed up to say something.

"I already told you. My whole body is charged with electricity." Pikachu stated. "That means all my attacks now get an electric boost."

"Grrrrr..." Dusknoir said getting up and was getting enraged. "SHADOW PUNCH!"

"Agility..." Pikachu said.

Pikachu instantly dodge the Shadow Punch. Then he started surrounding Dusknoir by running into a circle. His speed was so quick, Dusknoir couldn't keep up.

"He's...too...fast. I...can't...keep...up." Dusknoir said starting to get dizzy.

Pikachu then went charging at him with an electrified Iron Tail.

"Now take this. Electric...IRON...TAIL!" Pikachu shouted.

He then use his Electric Iron Tail and knocked Dusknoir down to the ground. HARD!

"Gaaahhh!" Dusknoir said in pain as he lays in the ground.

"Did Pikachu do it?" Buneary asked Buizel.

When she said that, Buizel saw that Dusknoir was starting to get up again.

"He's still getting up." Buizel said.

"I'm...not...down...yet." Dusknoir said sounding like he was running out of breath.

"Time to the Grand Finish, Dusknoir!" Pikachu shouted. "I'm putting all I have into this last attack."

"Last attack?" Buneary said.

"Guess Pikachu is planning to end it with his next move." Buizel said.

Pikachu then charged up the rest of his energy and was getting ready to do the Volt Tackle of all Volt Tackles. He wanted to finish Dusknoir before he could get up.

"Mega...VOLT TACKLE!" Pikachu shouted with all his might.

Pikachu went charging with his Mega Volt Tackle and heading straight for Dusknoir. Dusknoir was still trying to get up, but the Iron Tail still did a number on him. All he could do was fear Pikachu's attack and take it. Whether he would handle the attack or not, it would really depend. When Pikachu's Volt Tackle made contact on Dusknoir, a big cloud of smoke appeared. Everyone seeing the battle, covered or close their eyes because of the smoke.

After a few seconds, the smoke was beginning to clear. But the questions on everyone's minds were "Who won?" "Did Pikachu do it?" and "Is Dusknoir still standing?" All the smoke was gone and Pikachu was still standing. His Electric Armor wore off and he was breathing heavily. But he was still okay. Everyone looked at Dusknoir and sawed that he was down on the ground with a spiral eye and not getting up. All the Duskulls were stunned and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I...I don't believe it, but...our boss...Dusknoir...is unable to battle." The referee Duskull said. "The winners are Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary."

"We...beat him?" Buizel said stunned.

"We...actually did it?" Buneary said stunned as well.

"We...won?" Pikachu said tired and a bit surprised.

The three were silent for a moment, then they all started to lightly laugh. Then their laughter started to get louder and louder. Til they all shouted out with joy.

"WE WON!" Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary shouted happily and jumped.

Pikachu, Buneary, Buizel had defeated Dusknoir. It seemed like a tough battle, but they were about to do it. Some of Duskulls were actually cheering too. Even though their boss lost, it was an amazing battle to watch. Buizel and Buneary went over to Pikachu to congrats him on the victory.

"Pikachu, after seeing what you did, you are, without a doubt, the BEST Pikachu ever." Buneary said joyfully. Then she hugged him and started nuzzling him too.

"Thanks...Buneary." Pikachu said blushing and not mind Buneary so much this time.

"I got to admit Pikachu, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Buizel said.

"But..." Pikachu said waiting for him to response with something else.

"No but. You did really great out there." Buizel said smiling. "Great job, pal."

Buizel then put his paw out waiting for Pikachu to bump it.

"Buizel..." Pikachu said. Pikachu then smile and bump his paw with Buizel. "Thanks! But we did this together. All of us."

"Heehee!" Buneary giggled.

Even with all the celebrating, they didn't realized that Dusknoir was getting up.

"I lost..." Dusknoir said to himself. "I lost to Pokemon with trainers."

When Dusknoir was thinking about everything, Buneary was still hugging and nuzzling Pikachu. Pikachu's face was really starting to get red and Buizel was laughing a bit.

"Hmmmmm..." Buneary said as she happily nuzzled Pikachu.

"Buneary. You can stop now." Pikachu said starting to feeling embarrassed.

"Better get used to it." Buizel said smirking. "After what we saw you do, I don't think see will ever let you go."

Dusknoir then faces Pikachu, Buizel, and Buneary. Buneary let go of Pikachu and the guys all looked at him serious. They won the battle, so Dusknoir had to give them his part of the deal. Dusknoir was quiet for a bit. Then he started to lightly laugh. Then his laughter got louder. But it didn't sound like sinister laugh, but a somewhat joyful laugh. This confused Pikachu and the others.

"Huh?" Pikachu said confused.

"I...must say, that...was actually a great battle." Dusknoir said. "I have to be the best battle I ever took part in."

"You...liked our battle." Pikachu asked. "But you lose."

"True. I lost. But win or lose, it was still an excellent battle." Dusknoir said. "Each of you came up with moves I never seen before or even expected. The little Buneary here impressed with all of her dodging. But what really surprised me was the spin dodge in midair you did to avoid my Shadow Punch the last minute. Quite resourceful."

"Thank you." Buneary said.

"Buizel here, surprised me with his brute strength." Dusknoir said to Buizel. "Withstanding my Shadow Ball with your Water Pulse. Then that Spinning Aqua Jet. It gave you an extra boost of power and speed."

"Hehe!" Buizel said with a smirk.

"Then there is you, young Pikachu." Dusknoir said to Pikachu. "Never have I seen a Pikachu with some much power and bravery as you. But what I never expected was you striking yourself with your own Thunder to increase your power and abilities. You really are something else."

"Umm...thanks." Pikachu said scratching his head. "You were a strong opponent so I had to pull no punches."

"It even surprises me that you beat me and aren't even fully evolved yet." Dusknoir said to them.

"I don't need to evolve. I'm good as I am now." Pikachu said smiling.

"Me too. I want to stay like this for Pikachu." Buneary stated.

"For the record, I'm stronger than most Floatsels." Buizel stated with a cocky look on his face.

"Anyway, you prove to me your strength. All of you." Dusknoir said. "Even if I only battled one of you, I think I still would have lost."

"I'm pretty sure that would NOT be the case." Pikachu said with a sweat drop on his face.

"So, did you really learn each and every one of those moves because of your trainers." Dusknoir asked.

"It's like I said, trainers help us Pokemon push ourselves to levels of power we never knew we had." Buizel said. "It's by working with them, we all get stronger together."

"It's true." Pikachu said. "Take it from Pokemon as strong as we are."

"Perhaps I was wrong about humans and trainers." Dusknoir said. "Maybe, us Pokemon and humans are equals."

"Can we ask why you hated humans?" Buneary asked.

"I've been on this world a long time." Dusknoir said. "I've seen many things. Most included humans and their evil deeds. Whether it was hunting us, using us for personal gain, and even using us to cause destruction. I've seen it all with my eye."

Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel were silent from hearing that.

"But I did realized that all evil and destruction isn't cause by just humans." Dusknoir said. "Some of us Pokémon take the blame too. So in reality, we can be just as destructive as they are. If not even more."

"It's true what you said." Pikachu said. "Both Pokémon and humans can be destructive. But that doesn't mean we are all bad. I see a few bad people and Pokémon in my journeys with Ash. But I've seen so many good people and Pokémon too and the good outweighs the bad."

Pikachu then walks to Dusknoir.

"To be honest, after all the things you said before, I thought you were one of the bad Pokémon." Pikachu admitted. "But after what you just said after our battle, I had you thought out wrong. I understand why you are the way you are."

Buizel and Buneary then walk forward to Dusknoir as well.

"Humans and Pokemon share this world together." Buizel said. "Good or bad, we can all understand each other by creating bonds together."

"That's how we all make it in this world." Buneary said. "By bonds and trust in one another."

"I've can't believe I never saw it that way this whole time." Dusknoir said. "Is it too late for me to change?"

Pikachu then put out his paw to shake Dusknoir's hand.

"Huh?" Dusknoir said surprised.

"It's never too late." Pikachu said smiling. Buizel and Buneary were also smiling.

Dusknoir then took out his hand and shook Pikachu's paw, as a sign that they all respected each other. They were all happy. Even all the Duskulls. Seems like everyone was all good now. Expect for one thing...

"Umm...guys?" Buizel said interrupting. "As warm as this moment is, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh. That's right." Pikachu said realizing what Buizel meant. "Dusknoir, you remember our deal, right?"

"In battle, I am honor-bounded." Dusknoir said. "So I always give my word."

Dusknoir then went to a giant boulder and moved it out of a wall. It reveal a pathway.

"Take this pathway to get to the other side of the mountain and into the forest." Dusknoir said "I originally block this to keep humans out. But, I guess it won't be necessary anymore."

"So, what are you going to do now, Dusknoir?" Buizel asked.

"If I can find a human who's both good and strong, then I am willing to get capture by him or her." Dusknoir said. "But I won't make it easy on them. Heh."

"At least you are willing to give them a chance." Buneary said.

"I wouldn't mind being capture too." A Duskull said.

"Can I get stronger if I have a trainer?" Another Duskull said.

"I wanna be strong like Boss." Another Duskull said.

Seems like all the Duskull were interested in being captured as well. Seems like everyone was taking a total 180. Pikachu and his friends were happy to hear this.

"Well, we're glad that you are opening up now." Pikachu said. "Now, we all got to get going."

"Yeah! Our friends must be really worried about us." Buneary said.

"But, this whole thing has been kinda fun." Buizel said.

"Take care, my new friends." Dusknoir said.

"See ya!" Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel said smiling.

So, Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel waved at Dusknoir and the Duskulls and said their goodbyes as they go to the hidden pathway and if it would really lead them out of the cave. After a few long minutes, the three of them see a light at the end. They all run to the light and make it to the outside. They all took in a deep breath of fresh air and our happy finally to get out of that.

"Finally outside." Buizel said relieved.

"Thank goodness." Buneary said. "Fresh air."

"We may be out, but we still need to get back to the camp site." Pikachu said. "Let's get going."

"Right!" Buneary and Buizel said happily.

Pikachu lead the way, since some part of the forest looked familiar to him. Buneary was to his right and Buizel was to his left. As they walked, they also decided to talk a bit.

"Hey Pikachu?" Buizel said to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Pikachu asked.

"I got to say, that was some move you did back there." Buizel said. "The Electric Armor, you called it."

"Oh that? Ash was the one who had the idea for that." Pikachu told him. "It was from when me and my old buddy ,Swellow, battled a Solrock and a Lunatone. This was only the second time used it. I almost forgot about it."

"You forgot about it?" Buneary asked.

"I have had a LOT of battles." Pikachu stated. "Sometimes, I forget about one or two things. Actually, I'm surprised it still worked. When I first did it, I fired at a cloud in the sky. I surprised the crystal worked just as well."

"Then, what would have happen if it DIDN'T work?" Buizel asked.

"Then we would probably have lost. Haha!" Pikachu said looking awkward.

Buneary and Buizel jumped in surprised.

"WAAAHHH?!" Buizel and Buneary said shocked.

"So...you just winged it?" Buizel said looking a bit grim.

"Sometimes you have to risk it to get the biscuit." Pikachu said. "Guess I get that from Ash."

"*sigh* You really are something else, Pikachu." Buizel said with smirk.

"You really the best." Buneary said happily.

Pikachu smile from Buneary comment. He then looked at her. Buneary really does think the world of him. She may be clingy sometimes, but Pikachu can't blame her after she explain her feelings for him. After that battle, he couldn't help but see a different side of Buneary that he really liked. Pikachu looked at Buneary left paw and starting holding it with his right paw. This made Buneary really shocked and she starting blushing like crazy.

"Eeeeeek!" Buneary squealed "Pi..Pi...Pikachu! Your hold my paw."

"I know." Pikachu said blushing and smiling. "Is that okay?"

Buneary had her other paw up to her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Pikachu was actually holding her paw intentionally. Could it be that Pikachu actually does have feelings for Buneary?

"Buneary, I thought about what you said." Pikachu said. "About your feelings for me. I still don't really understand my feelings. I'm...dense like that." Pikachu was then scratching the back of his head. "But I was hoping that we understand my feelings...together. If you want?"

Hearing that, Buneary's eye widen and her face went completely red. Buizel had a "Woah! Is he serious?" looking on his face.

"Are...are...you saying that...you want...to be my boyfriend and I...can be your girlfriend?" Buneary asked with her red face.

Pikachu's blushing was starting to darken, but he still had a light smile. "If you really want to?" Pikachu said.

Buneary then jumped for joy and happily hugged Pikachu.

"YES! YES! SO MUCH YES!" Buneary shouted joyfully.

"Great!" Pikachu said happy as well.

"Finally." Buizel said. "Guess that officially answer my earlier question. Congrats you too."

"Yeah. I realized that you were right, Buizel." Pikachu said. "So the least I can do is try."

"Speaking of trying, there is something I want to try." Buneary said.

"What's that?" Pikachu asked Buneary.

"This." Buneary said.

Buneary then went close to Pikachu and kiss him on his right cheek. Pikachu's face then went completely red. Buizel reacting by dropping his mouth from what he saw. He then admitted looked away, not trying to feel like a third wheel. Buneary was all twirling and happy. Pikachu was wobbling side to side. Seeming a little weird.

"Th..th...that...was...a kiss...with your lips...on the cheek...my cheek." Pikachu said frantic and weirdly.

"Heehee! For someone who's so brave, you seem so shy from a kiss." Buneary said blushing.

"Ha...haha...ha..." Pikachu went on. "The world feels all...spiny."

Buneary then looked at Pikachu and realized why he was acting weird. Pikachu had spirals in his eyes. He was confused. This gave Buneary quite a shock. The same goes for Buizel.

"Pi...Pikachu?!" Buneary said shocked. "Are you confused?"

"Woah! Wait! Did you use Sweet Kiss on him?" Buizel asked. "I didn't even know you had that move."

"Ne...neither did I." Buneary admitted. "Sorry Pikachu. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay Buneary. I won't tell Buneary." Pikachu said clearly still confused. "Wooooooo! Woooo!"

"Jeez! He's really out of it." Buizel said with a sweat drop and scratching the back of his head.

"Ho...how do we fix him?" Buneary asked.

"Don't worry. I know something that always work." Buizel said.

Buizel then grabbed Pikachu and repeatedly slapped him in the face.

"Hey! Snap out of it loverboy!" Buizel shouted while slapping the confused mouse.

"Waaaahhh! Do you have to slap him like that?" Buneary shouted in concern for her new boyfriend.

The slapping worked, and Pikachu was back to normal. But not too happy about the slapping.

"Owwww!" Pikachu shouted. "Did you have to slap me so hard?"

"Hey! At least you're not confused anymore." Buizel said. "So you're welcome."

Pikachu just gave Buizel a mean look.

"I'm so sorry Pikachu." Buneary said.

"It's fine." Pikachu said. "Just be careful the next time you kiss me."

"Wait! Next time?" Buneary said surprised to here.

"Yeah. Next time." Pikachu said smiling.

Buneary smiled know that there would be a next time. Then Pikachu and Buneary glared at each other's eyes. Buizel felt awkward again, being the third. So he looked away. But he did had a light smile for his two friends. While this was happening, they happen to heard someone saying "HEEEEEYYYY! OVER HERE!" from the sky. They all looked up and see it was Staravia.

"Staravia!" Pikachu, Buizel, and Buizel shouted and waved happily.

Staravia then landed down in front of Pikachu, Buneary and Buizel.

"Where have you three been?" Staravia asked them. "Everyone has been looking all over for you guys."

"It's a LONG story." Pikachu said.

"Was it Team Rocket?" Staravia asked.

"Yes." Pikachu, Buizel and Buneary said in unison.

"Say no more." Staravia said understanding. "At least you guys are okay."

"Yeah. Some other stuff happen too, but as you see, other than a few bruises, we are fine." Buizel said.

"What else did happen?" Staravia asked.

"We'll tell you that later." Buizel said.

"So, do you know how we can get back to the campsite?" Buneary said.

"Of course." Staravia said prideful.

"Great." Pikachu said happy. "Lead the way."

Staravia saluted and then took to the skies.

"Man, what a crazy adventure." Pikachu said.

"But, it wasn't too bad." Buizel said.

"I was glad to go on it with you, Pikachu." Buneary said happily. "You too, Buneary."

"Oh. So I'm not a third wheel?" Buizel asked.

"You were." Buneary said. "But an okay third wheel."

"Oh thanks!" Buizel said crossing his arms.

Pikachu and Buneary responded by laughing. Buizel started laughing as well. So they were all pretty happy.

"Well then….." Pikachu said before holding out his paw for Buneary with one and holding out his other paw for Buizel. "Let's get going. Back to our trainers. Back to our family."

Buneary nodded and hold onto his paw. Buizel was surprised, but then smiled.

"Yeah. Back to our family." Buizel said before grabbing Pikachu paw.

Then they all walked together and follow Staravia to their camp and back to everyone. It was long day, so Pikachu, Buneary, and Buizel were ready to head back and rest from their adventure. Knowing that their bond is much stronger now.

 **End**

 **DHHW: OH GOD! THIS IS LIKE THE LONGEST ONE SHOT I HAVE EVER DONE! NONSTOP WRITING FOR 5 DAYS! But I was happy to write this. I think I want to do more stuff with Lagomorphshipping in the future. Like I said, I REALLY love the shipping. As for stuff with the three again, it's a high possibility. That's all for now. See ya next time.**


End file.
